oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Vice President Aslik
Vice President Aslik was the administrator of FeeCo Depot. Biography While running the transport system known as the FeeCo Depot, Aslik met with fellow heads of office, General Dripik and Director Phleg, who voiced their concerns about the facility known as SoulStorm Brewery being infiltrated by the Mudokon renegade and former slave, Abe. After the disappearance and presumed death of former Rupture Farms Chief Executive Officer Molluck, Dripik and Phleg voiced their concerns that, if Molluck returned, they'd be held accountable for the factories' demise, but Aslik declared otherwise that the time had come for he, himself (but soon amending his statement by including Dripik and Phleg) to run matters. Dripik called Aslik out by stating that he would run nothing, but Aslik insisted that no one should argue over who got what and so he worked alongside Dripik and Phleg to ensure the absolute safety of SoulStorm Brewery by locking the entire facility up with such stringency that Abe would "have to be invisible" to get into it, relishing his plan by laughing wickedly with Dripik and Phleg. After Abe had successfully infiltrated SoulStorm Brewery, Aslik addressed the Mudokon workers on the whole through the news program, Magog on the March, thinking first that the cameras were not on and exclaimed "Those stinkin' slaves!" before seeing that the cameras were pointed at him and meekly simpered to the workers that "Uncle Aslik" took good care of them, loving them all like they were his own, but angrily called out that should they fail to capture Abe, they'd all be subjected to the brew vats, ordering them all back to work after his announcements. Abe had successfully reached Aslik's office and subjected the Vice President to his mind control, through which a possessed Aslik ordered Slig guards to kill one another off before reaching the Security Fone, which he used to contact a Slig guard in charge of security. The mind-controlled Aslik ordered the Slig to disarm the main gate, and subsequently was killed when Abe released his mind control. Legacy Aslik authored the book "I, Aslik", which details his first experience of the use of addiction to compel Mudokons to work. It also describes his decision to combine addiction and violence for a more productive means of "employee" motivation, and his leisure activities including indoor Mudokon Tossing.One, Two, Middlesboogie (07/04/2002). Games on oddworld. Oddworldforums.net. (Quoting Oddworld Inhabitants (1999)) Personality and Traits Aslik was the most inventive, intelligent and articulate of the three heads of office running Magog industries since Molluck’s demise and, most likely because of this, he disliked being in a lower ranking than the other two Glukkons he worked with, but marked his difference from the other two by dressing in finer clothes. When renting videos, Aslik would return them without rewinding them first.Oddworld Inhabitants (31/07/2000).V.P. Aslik. Oddworld.com. While the Vice President of the Magog Cartel, Aslik wore finer clothes than others, notably a glass monocle held in his left eye, and wore his executive pin on the neckline of his light red shirt, which was covered by a grey suit adorned with a white pocket square and simple black dress shoes. Appearances *''Abe's Exoddus (First Appearance)'' *''The Art of Oddworld Inhabitants: The First Ten Years 1994 - 2004'' References Category: Glukkons Category:Antagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category: Industrial Characters